TU MIRADA EN MI
by ToushirouMomo
Summary: este song fic relata los sentmientos que poco a poco fue descubriendo Hinamori hacia Hitsugaya


Este es mi primera publicación, es un songfic dedicado a **Hitsugaya y Hinamori** de **Bleach **que por cierto no me pertenece, espero que les sea de su agrado aceptare con gusto recomendaciones y comentarios!

La canción se titula TU MIRADA EN MI dé HA ASH

_ TU MIRADA EN MI_

_Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera lo quiera o no lo quiera no tengo otra manera_

A veces creo que tienes algo que lo descubre todo en un instante,..eso no me sorprende al fin y al cabo eres un genio, pero sabes Shiro-chan hay veces que no se puede ver todo y descubrirlo simplemente hay muchas apariencias. ..Por esas apariencias a menudo caemos en manos equivocadas. …pero eres diferente….Contigo expreso todo lo que por mi infantil mente pasa….aunque no pueda engañarte feliz estoy de que me conozcas tal y como soy…

_Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos y eso me bastaba yo no buscaba más, dime que hiciste, dime que cambio dentro de mí para cruzar la línea entre tú y yo la que me convenció…_

Seguimos igual que siempre, nuestra amistad no ha cambiado y siempre la he querido mantener asi….me alegro de que seas mi mejor amigo, pero cuando estoy a tu lado aunque sea un instante siento que cada vez que te miro y veo tu forma de ser es como un disparo en el pecho que me reconforta, una suave calidez me invade…tu….tu cambias todo lo que está a mi alrededor no sé cómo lo haces…pero me haces especial y hace que te valore más ahora y me arrepiento mucho no haberte valorado como debí hacerlo pero tu haces que olvide lo tonta y despistada que soy. Aunque a veces sin querer lastimarme me dices "tonta" y así es lo soy…. Yo a veces no sé dónde ocultarme para pensar en voz alta y decir "que es lo que has hecho conmigo"….quiero hacer lo pero tengo miedo…tengo miedo de esto que siento…

_Que eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar la voz que en mi dormía la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar eres tu quien alimento mi libertad amarte y no necesitar de nada tan solo tu mirada en mi…._

Una vez más estoy aquí y "eso" que no sé cómo llamarlo hace que venga hasta a ti, me siento torpemente frente a ti…sintiéndome tonta cuando me miras de ese modo ese modo extrañado de que pise tu territorio, para ti creo que es normal somos amigos, pero es que mi expresión tan evidente que llegado a incomodarte pero no me importa estoy aquí frente a ti, no he pronunciado ninguna palabra en todo este momento pero el solo hecho de estar a tu lado no me importa ni el tiempo ni el espacio….no quiero que notes mi torpe rostro…por eso lo oculto….es más raro que este de esa forma contigo….no estás acostumbrado a verme así…y no sé cómo empezar….no sé qué palabras usar…

_Y Llegaste y conocí un nuevo día Entraste a mi vida mi cómplice te hacías .No fue difícil encontrar la calma le hablaste a mi alma fue mía la verdad._

Me sorprendes con tu voz….llamándome la atención una vez más…y haces que me quede estática y que vuelva en mi incluso cuando estoy tan lejos de la realidad-"OI.,HINAMORI…DEJA DE ACTUAR TONTAMENTE Y DIME QUE ES LO SUECEDE NO HAS DICHO UNA SOLA PALABRA EN TODO ESTE TIEMPO"

Te miro y he tomado la decisión….espero no equivocarme como siempre. Ya no quiero estar llena de errores. Ya no aguantare más sufrir…"anno..Hitsugaya-kun….yo….yo…." fue lo único que dije y me sigues mirando asi…"yo…quiero…yo TE AMO Shiro-chan!" grite esperando tu sermón….pero lo que me lleve fue una expresión de asombro es natural…pienso…no seguí mas atormentándote pero no tenia el valor de decirte todo lo que siento con un discurso...por eso te lo dije...con esas palabras...no lo se... quizas este actuando precipitadamente tu rostro me lo dice… Pero no me basta eso yo quiero saber qué es lo que piensas estaré aliviada si me hablas con tu sinceridad de siempre….fue entonces que complete lo que me faltaba…no estaba equivocada…llegaste a mi y me miraste sonriéndome tu abrazo me lo dijo todo…cuan feliz estaba era un sueño lo que vivía como puede ser que me quieras Shiro-chan! Tengo ganas de llorar no me había sentido feliz así...tan bien a tu lado oyendo los latidos de tu helado corazón…

_Me asomo un momento a ese universo que eres tú y siento que quisiera descubrir un poco más de ti que eres tú el silencio que me hizo hablar la voz que en mí dormía la fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar eres tú quien alimentó mi libertad amarte y no necesitar de nada tan sólo tu mirada en mí…_

Poco a poco me demuestras que no eres tal y como pareces que afortunada soy que me abraces fue todo en un instante volví a recuperar mi esperanza, el silencio desapareció, tan solo te miro...y doy gracias…por qué existes…no me lo dirás con palabras lo entiendo pero solo me basta con tu presencia. Por eso quiero seguir frecuentándote como siempre…con la única diferencia…de que solo a mí me demuestres lo que sientes…

Espero que les haya gustado lo hice como si estuviera yo ahí…n/n sin nada que decir y presa de mis sentimientos…..pronto estaré publicando mi segundo songfic y luego continuaré con fics de todo tipo (incluido lemon o/o)

GRACIAS ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS! (W) HASTA LA PROXIMA


End file.
